When her Skye came crashing down
by t720
Summary: Hailey, a seemingly normal girl discovers that not only is she not human, but she is Inhuman. Also, she may or may not be related to Skye. This is from before the season finale of Season 2. Rated T just in case
1. Meet Hailey

Hailey finished up her work and quickly packed up. She was eager to leave school, as it had been a long and boring day. She went downstairs and walked out into the fresh sunlight. It was a brisk, clear autumn day and she walked fast so she could get out of the cold. Although the day had been long, it had been productive and Hailey felt content and happy as she started off her weekend.

Hailey was a pretty 15 year old girl with dark brown hair. She was abandoned in an orphanage when she was really young and didn't remember any of her family. She had been adopted when she was 4 and had been happy ever since. Her adoptive parents are very busy, and usually leave her at home alone for extended periods of time while they are away on business. Hailey is a smart, funny, athletic girl who has lots of friends and feels like a normal girl, just like all her friends.

Hailey decided to treat herself, because it had been a long week. She decided she would go out to dinner. Hailey walked to her favorite cafe and sat down at her usual table. Instead of her usual waiter, Nicholas, she was introduced to a new male waiter. He introduced himself as Gale. Gale was tall with brown hair and the beginnings of a beard. When Hailey asked where Nicholas was, Gale had not answered. Hailey had not been brave enough to ask a second time. She ordered her usual drink and pastry quickly. She was beginning to feel uneasy. Gale brought her food in record time, almost like it had been prepared in advance. Hailey dove into her comfort food so fast that she didn't notice that her milkshake was much thicker than usual. During her walk home, Hailey developed a slight headache. She reached her empty house and ran upstairs to her bathroom. She wished her parents could have been home. It seemed as though they were away on business all the time now. She swallowed and Advil and crawled straight into her bed. Her head had barely hit the pillow when her consciousness left her body all at once.


	2. Wakeup Call

Ok, So this is my first fanfic and I literally think that nobody will have read this far. If you are still reading, I am impressed and would love it if you would reach out to me to let me know so that I will keep writing!

Hailey woke up with a splintering headache to a bright light shining in her eyes. When she tried to move her hands to cover her eyes, she found that she couldn't move them. Then, Hailey realized that she was not in her house anymore. She tried yelling, but couldn't as there was a rag stuffed in her mouth, nearly choking her. Hailey tried kicking and moving herself away from the wall she was leaning against, but realized that she was chained in all the key places. Hailey realized there was nothing she could do but wait, so she waited.

Around half an hour later, a man walked into her room. She immediately recognized him and started struggling and trying to speak. When she remembered she couldn't speak she quickly stopped making a fool of herself by trying. The man walked up to her slowly and her mind started to race. It didn't make any sense, the last thing she remembered was going to sleep and now she was her, chained to a wall, with her waiter? Gale stepped close to her. He pulled the rag from her mouth and she didn't even know where to begin. She started yelling aimlessly and he told her to be quiet or he would put the rag back in her mouth. She quickly shut up.

Gale started talking. "Hello Hailey, I have waited a long time to meet you. My name is not really Gale, and I am not really a waiter. My name is Grant Ward, and I think we have a lot to talk about."


	3. Granting a Meeting to her Captor

**A/N: Hi guys, because I got 3 reviews(!) which is 3 more than I expected, I wrote a new chapter immediately. Please continue to let me know if you like it or have any feedback!**

Hailey looked at Ward weirdly. "Is that name supposed to mean something? I think you have the wrong person," she said bravely. Ward smirked at her. "So all of the experiments that we ran on you over that past few days were wrong?" "Experiments? Past few day? How long exactly have I been here? When did these experiments happen?" Ward answered her impatiently, "You have been here for 3 days, you only regained consciousness right now. That in itself was an experiment. No normal human being would be alive right now, let alone conscious and speaking clearly." "What am I if not human?" Hailey wondered aloud. Ward smiled at her again, "don't you worry your pretty little head about that just yet, we will get there." "Wait, what did you say would have happened if I was not human?" "Oh, your heart probably would have stopped." "You were prepared to risk that?" Hailey questioned. "Of course, Hails, we would risk anything for you," Ward answered right before he left.

Aside from being sufficiently creeped out by the fact the he knew her childhood nickname, Hailey was especially concerned about the fact that they had been willing to take. What kind of people didn't mind killing someone in the process of trying to find out if that person was who they thought that they were. As Hailey's mind wandered, she tried to explore the limitations of the chains. She found the only thing she could move was her head. If only she could escape her bonds, she wished she could somehow escape.

Suddenly, the door swung open. Hailey immediately dropped her head and pretended to be asleep. She heard two sets of footsteps. Suddenly a girls voice who she couldn't recognize started speaking. "We still have lots to do if we want to convince her to help us. Are you sure it is worth it?" "Of course it is Kare-Bear, she is powerful and we need her help, " Ward answered. "The next step is to tell her about her si-" "She might be powerful, but she is also smart, she is awake and listening to us right now so be careful what you say, Grant" "Don't worry, baby, I can fix that easily," Ward answered. Hailey shivered visibly at the way he said that. "Head up, Hailey! We know you are awake." Ward said cheerfully. Hailey tried to move away from him as he got uncomfortably close. He reached to the side of her for a small square of cloth. He quickly dipped into a small glass jar. He reached out and as she tried to move away, he held her head firmly with one hand. "Hold still Hails, this probably won't hurt a bit," he said wickedly, "I don't know, it has never been done to me before. I just need to talk to my girlfriend in private. See you in a few days." He promptly put the cloth square over her nose and mouth and held it there. Hailey tried not to inhale, but she just couldn't take it anymore as black spots starting dancing in her eyes. Hailey took a deep breath, and her chin fell to her chest.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading it guys, I know that the chapters are short but I am just starting out. If you would like me to continue writing, or have any requests, please reach out to me! Thanks!**


	4. Getting Acclimated

**A/N: My longest chapter yet is dedicated to the people who have taken time out of their day to review my story.**

"Skye, get up here now!" Coulson yelled. Skye ran into his office. "What's up Coulson?" she asked. "Well, there is something I need to tell you. I should have told you this earlier, but I figured it should wait." "What is it?" "Well, all this time, there was actually someone exactly like you." "What do you mean? Skye responded, "How exactly was this person like me?" "Well, I mean, genetics played a role-" "Genetics? You mean we are related?" Skye interrupted? "Yes, Skye, she is your younger sister."

Skye felt her head start to hurt. "Where has she been? How old is she? Is she okay?" "Well, that's the problem." Coulson answered. "We just received a video of her, she has been kidnapped." "Does she have any Inhuman capabilities?" "Yes, she just doesn't know it yet." "Does the person who kidnapped her know?" "I would think so, he knows a lot about Inhumans." "Who has her, Coulson? Where is she?" Skye asked quickly. "I think you know him, his name is Grant Douglas Ward, and he has a lot to tell us."

Skye pulled out a chair and sat down, her heart racing. This day had been going so well. Why did this need to happen? "Okay, so we are trying to track down where this video could have come from, but it isn't working." May said, walking into the office. "Can I see the video?" Skye asked. May pulled up the video and they watched as Ward and Kara brought in a large black body bag. They unzipped it and pulled out a teenage girl. She has straight long dark brown hair. She was around 5 feet 4 inches. There was no doubt in anyones mind that she was Skye's sister. They placed her, none too gently on the floor and lifted her hands to the handcuffs that were bolted into the wall. They cuffed her feet to the floor. Then they turned and faced the camera. All of the sudden the screen went dark and the video was over.

"Good Morning," said the guy sitting next to her on the floor. Hailey opened her eyes and yawned. "Who are you?" she asked venomously. "Whoa, calm down, what did I do to you?" he said, hurt. Hailey looked at him, slightly confused. His kindness was throwing her off. She took a look at the boy. He was around her age, maybe slightly older. He was wearing a simple white v-neck t-shirt with a black hoodie and jeans. On his feet he wore Nike hightop basketball sneakers. Hailey felt herself sigh with desire. "Are you okay, Hailey?" he asked. Immediately she was on her guard again. He knew her name, that meant he knew Ward. That couldn't be good. "Who are you?" she asked. "Well, my name is Hunter, I'm Kara's brother." "Who is Kara?" she interrupted. "Um, you know Grant?" "Ward?" "Ya, so his girlfriend is Kara." Hailey immediately shrunk away from Hunter.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked her. "No I'm not okay. I don't know where I am and why I am here. I don't know who you or your sister or her boyfriend are. I have no idea what is going on." Hailey started to cry. "Oh," Hunter started, "its kind of complicated. Grant will have to explain it to you." This only made Hailey sob harder. She didn't like Ward. "Don't worry, I will stay with you. Is there anything that I can get for you?" Hunter asked. "I will go get you something to eat."

When Hunter stood up, Hailey felt her breath catch in her throat. He was extremely good looking. He was tall, and tan. His stomach was flat and she could just imagine what his abs looked like. He left the room. All of the sudden, Hailey started shivering. The cold walls and floor were really getting to her.

Hunter opened the door again and came back in. He was holding a tray of food. At this point, Hailey couldn't control her shivering. Hunter saw this and came to sit down next to her on the floor again. He put the tray of food down and took a key out of his pocket. He uncuffed her arms from the wall. Her arms had lost all feeling, so as soon as they were uncuffed they dropped uncontrollably. Hunter caught them before they could hit the floor and set her hands gently in her lap. Hunter took off his sweatshirt and wrapped it around her shoulders. Then he took the tray of food and gently started to spoon-feed Hailey. Hailey soon finished the food he had brought, and Hunter started to get up to go get her more. "No, don't leave," Hailey pleaded. Hunter sat down on the floor beside her and put his arm around her shoulders to warm her up.

All of the sudden, the door banged open and Ward came in. He took in what was going on in the room and smiled. He nodded to Hunter and Hunter unlocked the rest of her chains. Hunter helped Hailey stand up, and then both Ward and Hunter started to help her walk. Hailey shrunk away from Ward as he tried to help her, but as it became apparent that he didn't wish to harm her, she stopped being so afraid.

They walked with her out of her cell to an elevator, where they went upstairs. They got out of the elevator, into a nice hallway with a soft carpet. Ward took a key out of his pocket and opened a door. Inside was a full room. It might have been a 5 star hotel room. It had a very large bed with bed-stands on either side of it. The room had a large TV with a large couch in front of it. There was a large, empty, walk-in closet. There was a small kitchen area. Hailey walked through a doorway and found a huge bathroom with a walk-in shower and a jacuzzi. There were two sinks and a lot of counter space. It wasn't much compared to where she was coming from, but it was more than she expected here.

She stepped back into the main room and Hunter helped her sit on the bed. "I think that you should get some rest. You are pretty weak, and we want you to get back to normal," Ward told her. "I will explain more when you are feeling better, but we really need your help." "Why didn't you just ask for my help? Why did you need to kidnap me?" Hailey asked shakily. "We were telling the truth, we just needed to run some tests and make sure you were who we thought you were. What we need you for is really important Hailey. We need your help to save the world."

Ward left the room, and Hunter helped Hailey get into the bed. Once she was comfortably lying down, Hunter went and sat down on the couch. "I will stay here until you fall asleep, Hailey, but then I need to let you rest. You must be so tired." "You can call me Hails," Hailey said as her eyes started to close and she lost consciousness once more.


	5. A Rise to Power

**A/N: Thanks for reading this far! Please comment and review if you want me to keep writing. The more reviews that I get, the quicker I will write the next chapter. Thanks!**

When Hailey woke up, she felt much better. She was still very confused, and wanted to ask a million questions. She decided that her first order of business was to clean herself up. She took a shower, and watched as a weeks worth of dirt washed down the drain. When she got out, she felt like a new person. Since there were no clothes in her closet, she simply put on her bathrobe and sat down on the couch. She noticed a large bookshelf in the room and selected a book at random and began to read. All of the sudden, she heard the sound of a key sliding into the lock. The door opened and Ward's girlfriend stepped into the room. "Hi, Hailey, my name is Kara. I'm Hunter's sister," she said. "Hi." Kara stepped back outside and brought in a huge bag. "I brought you some clothes," she said, "I thought you might want to wear something besides a bathrobe." "Wow, thanks!" "No problem, we really aren't as bad as you think, we just need your help. Badly."

All of the sudden, Hailey got quiet. She knew she could probably trust them by now, but she still felt uncomfortable.

"I will leave you alone now, so you can get dressed. Hunter will bring you breakfast in like 30 minutes." "Okay, sounds good. Thank you." Kara left and Hailey went through the bag and picked out something to wear. All of the sudden there was a knock at the door. "Come in," Hailey said. Hunter opened the door and walked through. He looked awesome in a light blue sweater, jeans and his sneakers. Her breath caught in her throat. "How are you feeling, Hailey?" he asked. "Better," she said. "Anyways, I brought you breakfast." He set down the large tray he was carrying. "I guess I will go now," he said. "This is too much food for me. Why don't you stay and help me finish it," Hailey suggested. Hunter looked at her. "Sounds good to me." They sat down next each other and ate quietly.

There was a knock at the door and Ward came in, followed by Kara. "We want to explain to you why you are here," Ward said slowly. "Finally," Hailey said. "Okay, so this might sound kind of shocking, but don't worry, you are not alone," Ward said. "Get to it already, Grant," Kara said.

"Okay. Hailey; you are not fully human," Ward said quickly. "-what do you mean-" "Don't interrupt me. You were born with special powers that allow you to do things nobody else can do." "Like what?" Hailey asked, shakily.

"For example, Hunter also has special powers. He is able to read minds and speak telepathically to other people." Hailey looked at Hunter, shocked. "I think you're cute too, Hails," Hunter said with a wink. Ward gave him a look.

"So, what's the problem?" Hailey asked. "Well, there is someone else, my ex, who also has powers. However, she is not using them to help people, she is using them for the worse." "What is she doing?" She is finding people with powers, convincing them to be her friend, and then exploiting them. If they don't agree with her, well, it doesn't end well. I didn't agree with her, and she almost killed me," Grant finished.

"Who is this?" Hailey asked. "She is actually related to you. She is your long lost sister." Hailey was speechless. After a few second she thought of something. "I don't have a sister." "She's your sister from your birth parents," Ward explained patiently. "Her name is Skye."

"Slow down, Grant," Hunter interrupted. "This is kind of shocking her." Hunter reached his arm out to put it around Hailey's shoulder. Hailey shrugged it off. She was not in the mood. Hunter frowned. "Wait, so what is my power?" Hailey questioned.

"It is pretty complicated. It is like nothing we have ever seen before. We don't really have a name for it yet," Kara said, taking over. "Basically, your ability enables you to be able to borrow, or copy someone else ability. For example, if you can think of a power, or talent, possessed by anyone who has ever lived, you can emulate that power. It doesn't need to be something simple, like a talent for singing, or a knack for sports. When you get more powerful, you will be able to speak telepathically, like Hunter, or create shockwaves, like your sister. You are probably only going to ever be able to copy one power at a time, but that is an extremely powerful and rare talent," she finished.

"Yes, and we are going to need you to help us stop your sister, before she amasses an army of Inhuman's large enough to do anything," Ward continued. "Me and Hunter and going to train you, until you are more powerful than anyone else she could find. You are going to be our saving grace."

 **A/N: Remember, you don't need to be logged in to review. Anyone, even a guest can review a story. I really appreciate it if you take time out of your day to review. Also, the more reviews, the faster the next chapter comes out. Every review counts!**

 **Thanks,**

 **-T720**


	6. With Great Power

**A/N: Hi again. I realize that I have not updated in forever, but I also haven't been getting a lot of reviews. I promised that once I got a few more reviews I would post. I have decided to give you a sneak peek at the next chapter. I have written the chapter already, I am just waiting for you to write to me to give me feedback or even just let me know if you are still reading this. As soon as I get 5 reviews I will post the rest of this chapter. Thanks!**

Hailey's POV:

"Stop thinking about my abs," Hunter laughed. I looked at him guiltily. We were eating lunch together in Hunter's room. I concentrated for a second on him and his mind reading ability. "Funny, but you need to stop thinking about me first," I replied grinning. "Right, I forgot that you can do that too now. It is just too weird," he said smirking at me. "You really are getting into this. You're getting really good at it," he commented, trying to change the subject. "I told you to stop thinking about me like that," I said, recognizing what he was doing.

All of the sudden, the door opened and three men wearing all black barged into the room. Two of them ran up to Hunter, and one of them ran up to me and pulled out a knife. I barely dodged his first slash and his second attempt scratched my arm. I let out a gasp of pain. The man kicked me in the stomach and I fell backwards into the chair behind me. He quickly reached into his bag and pulled out a long length of rope. While I was still dazed from being thrown that roughly into the chair, he tied me securely to the chair.

A/N: Remember, every review counts! Hopefully I will get the required number of reviews soon and can publish the rest of this chapter quickly. I worked really hard on this chapter and it is really long, so I can't wait to share it!

3,

t720


	7. With Great Power (completed)

Hailey's POV:

"Stop thinking about my abs," Hunter laughed. I looked at him guiltily. We were eating lunch together in Hunter's room. I concentrated for a second on him and his mind reading ability. "Funny, but you need to stop thinking about me first," I replied grinning. "Right, I forgot that you can do that too now. It is just too weird," he said smirking at me. "You really are getting into this. You're getting really good at it," he commented, trying to change the subject. "I told you to stop thinking about me like that," I said, recognizing what he was doing.

All of the sudden, the door opened and three men wearing all black barged into the room. Two of them ran up to Hunter, and one of them ran up to me and pulled out a knife. I barely dodged his first slash and his second attempt scratched my arm. I let out a gasp of pain. The man kicked me in the stomach and I fell backwards into the chair behind me. He quickly reached into his bag and pulled out a long length of rope. While I was still dazed from being thrown that roughly into the chair, he tied me securely to the chair.

The other two men were having slightly less luck with Hunter. The third man went to join his comrades, and they eventually succeeded in tying him down too. Me and Hunter were tied to two chairs, right next to each other. "Are you okay, Hails?" he asked, breathlessly. "Shut up!" said one of the men. He repeated the question again. This time, though, he repeated it telepathically. "I've been better," I thought. "Where do you think Ward and Kara are?" I wondered. "I don't know, Hails." Hunter said, inside my head. "But I do know that if they knew what was happening and they could get here, they would," he continued.

One of the men reached into his pocket and took out two large cloth bags. He placed on bag on each of our heads. Inside the bag, there were lights that blinked and flashed hypnotically. When I tried to reach out to Hunter, I felt a sharp pain in my temple. Judging by the sounds coming from next to me, Hunter was going through something similar. One of the men untied me from the chair. He then, proceeded to tie my hands and legs. Although I still couldn't see because there was a sack over my head, I still tried to escape. I got nowhere. The door banged open and judging by the footsteps, three more men entered the room. One of the men stepped near me and stood there. When I started to shrink away he stepped closer and slowly ran his hand up my thigh. I shuddered and tried to back away, but there was nowhere to go. The man just laughed harshly. He then picked me up and slung me over his shoulder. I tried kicking. but he didn't notice. When I tried screaming, another man slapped me across the back. They lifted up the cloth bag and stuffed a rag in my mouth. It tasted disgusting and made me choke. Then, they threw the bag back over my head.

The man who was carrying me stood, waiting. I heard the muffled noises of Hunter trying to fight back as four men tied him up and stuffed a rag in his mouth. Then, the man carrying me began to walk out the door. We want to the elevator and went down. We got out of the elevator and went out a door, into the cold November wind.

They stuffed me into the backseat of a car or a van. Then threw Hunter in on top of me. Then they climbed in next to us. It was not too comfortable with Hunter on top of me. We drove around in complete silence for a long time. I quickly lost track of time. Finally, the vehicle pulled over and someone opened the doors. Two men grabbed my arms, and pulled me out of the van. Then, they pulled Hunter out. I could hear scuffling, as Hunter tried to escape. They finally subdued him and we were forced to walk into a building. We went into an elevator and went down for a long time. When we finally got out, it felt different, slightly colder and damper. I was forced onto a gurney and strapped down tightly. I felt a needle in my arm, and I lost all feeling in my arm. The feeling quickly spread throughout my body and I was out like a light in less than 30 seconds.

When I woke up, I was completely alone. I was lying on a bed wearing a flimsy paper hospital gown. I sat up and looked around. I was in a cellar-like place with no windows. On one wall there were stairs going up to a door. I tried to stand up and suddenly felt dizzy. Suddenly the door opened and a man walked in. He wheeled the bed out of the room into another room. There was another bed in the room. The man left and I forced myself to turn my head to look at the other bed. Hunter was lying strapped down in the bed facing the other way. He had bruises and scratches all over him like he had put up a fight. Seeing him helpless like that made me feel even worse.

All of the sudden the door banged open and Ward came in. "If that had been real, and they had been S.H.I.E.L.D., you would be dead right now," he said. Kara came through the door next. "Hunter, Hailey, this is serious. I expected more from both of you," Ward finished. "Especially you, Hunter. You have been doing this too long. You really need to step it up and take this more seriously," Kara said. "So that was all a test?" I asked, angrily. "Yes, and you failed," Ward answered. "We are really going to need to step it up with you two." "Your training is going to get a lot more intense," Kara said. "Be ready."

A/N: Although I did not get as many reviews as I had hoped I figured I might as well post the rest of the chapter. Please write a quick 2 minute comment if you are still reading this so that I know to continue. I would really appreciate it! Thank you so much!


End file.
